


Name By Any Other

by theshirelife



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Identity, Names, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshirelife/pseuds/theshirelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song of Bilbo Baggins' about Aragorn son of Arathorn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name By Any Other

_Such a name  
for such a man  
such as you are  
for you are he  
Elendil's heir  
last of the noble  
the sea kings of old  
Aragorn  
son of Arathorn_

_Such a name  
for such a man  
such as you are  
for all that is gold  
does not glitter  
regal and kingly  
though you be  
Aragorn  
son of Arathorn_


End file.
